


The Journals

by MagicBerry



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gravity Falls Fusion, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Journals (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBerry/pseuds/MagicBerry
Summary: Webby and Lena find Journal #1. Magica owned a bunch of spell books. It’s not their fault the witch left one for the girls to find and use. They don’t have to tell anyone. The journal can just be a girl thing between them.Huey and Louie find Journal #3. Louie was helping Huey earn a Junior Woodchuck badge in the woods when they stumble upon a mysterious journal in a metal tree. They could show it to their brother and Webby, but on the other hand they’ve never shared a thing between just them. It could be their own little secret.Dewey finds Journal #2. Going into Scrooge’s Other Bin probably wasn’t the best idea, but he did find a surprisingly neat book. And could it be dangerous? The weird triangle is so nice and said it can bring his mom back.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea since between seasons 1 and 2 and I finally got around to actually writing it. I hope you like it.

Lena led Webby to her old home at the theater. She was still a shadow. After Lena finally figured out how to make contact with her best friend, Webby’s been trying to bring her back from the Shadow Realm ever since.

They chatted on their way to Lena’s old home in the theater. Lena warned her that Magica might’ve taken the spell books she had there while Webby tried to reassure her that maybe she hadn’t. Webby insisted everything would be fine.

Lena didn’t want to get her hopes up though. She hated it, but she accepted that she might just spend the rest of her days as a shadow. Bound to a friendship bracelet, only able to communicate with whoever wore it. It sucked, but at least she had Webby, and that made it at least a little okay.

“We’re here!” Webby ran through the door and under the theater. It was dark and messy. Everything was thrown on the floor or broken. Magica must’ve raided the place earlier. They went to where her spell books were supposed to be, and surprise, surprise, they were gone.

“I’m sorry, Webby.”

“It’s okay,” the duckling sighed. It was fine. It was just a book. For all they knew neither of them had info on how to bring Lena back anyway. “Maybe we might find something in the library,” Webby suggested. “You wanna start going tomorrow morning?”

“Sure,” Lena nodded.

Lena walked around the walls of her old home (technically a hide out). Not the first place she ever lived in, but definitely an old favorite. Close to Duckburg, at the beach, quiet except for boats, waves and seagulls.

The shadow saw some old postcards she had hung up. Paris, Columbia, Cape Suzette, and New Stork City stared back at her. She had some good times there. Looking down, Lena noticed an old torn up polaroid on the ground.

It was taken around 2004 if she remembered correctly. She was smiling at her camera and attempting to stretch her arm as far as possible. Her shadow was in the background.  _ Magica  _ .

They were in Spain and Magica was having her look for any possible spells or artifacts that could free her. Back then the witch had been much nicer. She actually acted like she wanted Lena around. Like "Aunt Magica" was a duck who actually cared about her. It was all a lie in hindsight - just a charade to make the shadow more trusting and obedient - but still. She was so happy in that picture. It hurt to look at.

She turned away and noticed something else on the floor beneath a blanket. “Hey Webby! Look what I found.”

Under the blanket was some old book. She remembers that she found it at the beach not so far from here. It was wrapped up and buried a few feet from the pier. Lena doesn’t remember reading it.

Webby came over and picked the book up. It was old and weathered from being in the sand. There was a number 1 on the cover’s center. The insides revealed pictures of all sorts of myths and monsters with the occasional journal entry about an adventure. There were even spells and potions!

That settled it! They were taking the book home with them.

Bringing Lena back just got one step easier.

* * *

Huey and Louie were in the woods. Huey needed help with some Junior Woodchuck activity and with everyone else being unavailable, Louie was forced to help his brother outside. The sun burned, they’d been walking for hours, and if his brother picked up one more thing off the ground the green one was going to lose it.

The woods were the same back then as they were now. Not to mention how many times Huey had gone there before. The Junior Woodchucks were there last month for a camping trip. How many times does a duck need to go to the woods to collect the same types of leaves and rocks?

They finally stopped in front of an old tree. Huey was squinting at it. “Does that tree look off to you?”

“It looks like a tree,” the younger brother responded. It was tall, had leaves, therefore like a normal tree. Who cared?

Huey took a step closer. The red one couldn’t help but sense there was something off about it. He knocked on the bark and the sound of a metal clang came out. The boy then knocked on it again and a small door suddenly creaked open. There was a book behind the door. Inside the tree was a ratty old book covered in cobwebs with some insects crawling around it.

Huey grabbed the book from its compartment. A closer inspection showed the number 3 on the cover and that it about the same size as the JWG. Inside revealed the book to be a journal filled with entries on miscellaneous myths and legends. It was almost like something their Uncle Scrooge would’ve owned.

“Woooaaahh.”

Placing the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook back into his hat, Huey scrolled through the journal some more. Louie read over his shoulder. The author wrote about adventures they went on and the various monsters and artifacts they encountered. There were entries about gnomes, unicorns, ghosts, and almost everything described as being in the woods of Duckburg. Just outside their backyard!

The Junior Woodchucks could wait for a few minutes. They had to investigate this stuff. Huey had to see-

Looking up the duck noticed the darkening sky. “It’s getting late,” Huey sadly realized. “We should head home.”

The duck began to pick up the journal and place it back into the tree. “You’re not gonna take the book,” Louie questioned.

“It doesn’t belong to us.”

“So,” the green one shrugged, “whoever owns it clearly isn’t coming back for it. And you seem really into it. Just take it and return it like a library book.”

Huey hesitated. His brother gave a reassuring smile, “It’ll be fine.”

“You carry it.” Huey stretched out his arms holding the book. Louie rolled his eyes, grabbed the journal and they walked home to the mansion with a new item in their possession.

* * *

A while back Webby had mentioned the Other Bin. It was a secret bin Scrooge kept all his most dangerous discoveries in. Her and Lena had explored the place to look at Scrooge’s Number 1 Dime and stumbled on a deadly unicorn and some cursed dreamcatcher while there. For obvious reasons, Dewey had to see it.

He carried the deus ex caliber on him just in case and walked around the hall. He wanted to open every door in sight, but he also didn’t want to get caught. Opening all of them would only lead to trouble. He didn’t know what was behind any of them nor how long Scrooge would be gone. He also didn’t want anyone knowing he was there. He had to be smart about his secret adventure.

He figured the smart thing to do would be to open at least one door.

Just one door and that would be it.

No more than one.

He had to keep reminding himself of that to resist the temptation of opening any more.

The middle sibling strolled through the Bin trying to decide which door to open. Webby said that the Bin was organized by date, but since he couldn’t recall when any of his uncle's coolest adventures happened, he just repeatedly passed the same hallways for an hour.

It was after passing the 80s for what felt like the hundredth time that the duck decided to open a door. It was a bit farther down, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to see what’s in the Other Bin.

Dewey stopped near the end of the final hallway. The date on the door seemed pretty recent. He opened the entrance and inside revealed… a book.

It was just a book.

It wasn’t levitating or anything. Stepping closer you could notice how normal it looked. He hadn’t even been cursed yet. Grabbing the book off its pedestal and skimming the pages showed the insides to be pretty normal too. Dewey recognized his uncle’s handwriting, so the old man couldn’t have found it on an adventure of his. And based on the last dated page of Scrooge’s journal, he only stopped writing in it ten years ago.

After Della disappeared.

That made sense.

Reading the journal would’ve brought back memories of her and that’s why he put it away. He hid it in the Other Bin like how he hid all her belongings in archives. By that logic Dewey taking the journal out of the bin to read wouldn’t be  _ that  _ bad, right? His uncles were open to talking about her now. Plus, he could ask more about the adventures his mom went on.

As Dewey exited the Other Bin with journal in hand, he never noticed the one-eyed pyramid watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids each read the journals.

_“De Spells: Blood feud with the McDuck family. Cause: Unknown. Have magic._   
_Magica de Spell: Witch. Tends to lean toward shadow magic. Enemy of Scrooge McDuck. AVOID AT ALL COST_   
_Poe de Spell: Brother of Magica de Spell. Same powers as her. Turned into a crow. Only met a handful of times. Have not seen in several years. AVOID”_

* * *

Beneath the entry were sketches of Magica de Spell, her staff, and her brother as a duck and a crow. The art was labeled and small, the author leaving extra room on the page for any future notes on the family. As far as Webby could read, the Journal didn’t have anything to bring back Lena. There was information on magic and the De Spell family, but nothing on the Shadow Realm. It felt like a mixed blessing.

  
She contemplated looking up Magica’s brother, but if he was anything like her…

  
The spells they found were mostly defensive. Learning them would be useful for upcoming adventures (or encounters with Magica if she ever came back). A page on black magic here and there, but they were mostly harmless. However, if they could figure out how to use it in a battle-

  
“Could you turn the page, Pink?”

  
Lena snapped Webby out of her thoughts. The two have been huddled up in the duck’s room since they arrived back at the mansion. They read the book with a flashlight.

  
Webby made a mental note to add Lena to the page later.

* * *

_“…and in the end, D learned a valuable lesson about honesty or something and I learned why Smile Dip is banned in America.”_

* * *

The dim light of an old flashlight shone under the covers. Below the journal entry was the chemical formula for Smile Dip. On a separate piece of paper, Huey made another note.

  
The red duck wrote down every piece of information he learned about the author. Based on what he’s read, the author started writing when they were young (Huey guessed around five) and received the journal as a gift sometime in the late 80s.

  
Other things he’s learned about the Author was that they were an adventurer like his uncle and owned a plane. They were smart and had a carefree personality. The last entry was dated roughly ten years ago. The journal wasn’t finished.

  
Huey wondered what could’ve happened to them.

* * *

_“The kids and I traveled to Ronguay for their first sunken treasure...”_

* * *

Dewey hid the journal in the houseboat. He wanted to read it in private. Uncle Donald was still out, so he had some time to kill in he and his brothers’ old bedroom.

The journal itself was a lot more interesting than Dewey expected it to be. It had over a decade’s worth of never-before-told Scrooge McDuck adventures in it. There was an entry on how he met Glomgold, a few pages on Goldie, a mention on some bird named Poe, but he liked the parts about his mom and Donald the most.

He loved learning more about his family. Donald doesn’t talk about her and their old adventures much. It’s changed since the Shadow War, but asking about Della still felt weird. Like they could finally openly talk about her, but there was still an air of uncomfortableness about the subject.

  
Della was gone.

  
She was lost in space and never coming back.

  
Maybe reading Scrooge’s old journal wasn’t the best idea. Dewey hid the journal under his pillow and himself under the blankets. It was getting late. He drifted off staring at the wall covered in old Junior Woodchuck crafts.

  
…Had his old zodiac calendar always looked like that?

* * *

_It’s been months since the cosmic storm and none of the astronauts have been able to find even a trace of Della. Those vultures cut funding for her rescue. I don’t care how empty my money bin gets! I want my ~~d~~ niece back!_   
_I feel I’m going to regret some things, but I have an idea to get Della back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't as long as I would've liked, but I think it turned out okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After several rewrites and cases writer's block, I Finally finished this chapter!

“So, how’s bringing back Lena going?”

Webby stared at her oatmeal. “Webby,” Huey waved his hand in front of her face. “Webby?” She didn’t respond until he loudly called “Webby” a final time and clapped his hands in front of her face. This was able to snap the girl out of her trance, along with Dewey and Louie, who were also tiredly staring at their food. “W-what,” she said, surprised.

“Did you find anything that could bring back Lena yesterday,” asked Huey, finishing his food. Looking down, Webby shook her head. “No. Magica raided the place before Lena and I got there,” blinking and brightening up a bit she looked up, “but we did find one book!”

Huey, Dewey and Louie leaned in closer. Webby continued, “We haven’t found anything that could bring her back, but there are some pretty cool spells in it. What about you guys?”

“Louie helped me out with a Junior Woodchuck badge,” Huey answered.

“And Huey stayed up all night, so I had to wake him up,” an irritated Louie told them.

“I said I was sorry.”

“Your alarm went off for an hour!”

The two bickered as Webby turned her attention to Dewey, who was slowly chewing his waffles. “What about you, Dewey? No one saw you at all yesterday.” The blue duck was still out of it when he responded, “Nothing.”

“No?”

“Just walked around for a bit.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He did do a lot of walking in the Bin. Dewey just quietly at his breakfast after that.

“Are you okay, Dewey?” He was normally a lot more talkative.

“Yeah,” he yawned, “Just had trouble sleeping last night.”

* * *

Shortly after breakfast, Huey was leading his brother through the woods again. The journal was safely hidden under his hat like the JWG. He navigated their way through the trees, going back to where they first found the book.

The tree looked just like it did yesterday – fake, tall, and covered in cobwebs. Considering how easily opened it was yesterday, it’s a miracle the thing lasted so long. Huey pulled out the journal from his hat. He already read the whole thing last night. There’s no need to hold to it anymore.

The journal stayed in his hand though. For some reason the duck just couldn’t let it go. There were so many mysteries in it. There were so many things just in Duckburg to see for himself.

He took a breath. He had a good memory. He had notes. He could talk to Uncle Scrooge. He didn’t need the book.

“Hey!” A gnome ran past them with Louie’s phone in its mouth as another nabbed the journal. The brothers chased after them, but unfortunately the gnomes disappeared into the bushes. “Aaarrgghh.” Louie was not happy. “Did your journal have anything written about gnomes?”

It did. The author called them _“creepy little jerks,”_ drew something they called _“Gnomezilla”_ and said to use a leaf blower on them. They did not have a leaf blower. Neither wanted to go home and grab one. The best thing they could do right now was try finding them on their own.

“Do you have your phone on you,” Louie asked. The whole family had a _Find My Phone_ app. If they could find Louie’s phone, they could find the gnomes. Huey sighed, shaking his head. “I didn’t think I’d need it.”

The older duck knelt to the ground and looked for footprints. He didn’t exactly have a reference, but he saw the gnomes wearing shoes. If they found a trail of miniature shoe prints, they would find the little thieves.

Quickly, they found some prints scattered in different directions. “Think we should split up,” Huey turned to his brother, “If the gnomes are working together they’re likely to meet back at the same place.”

* * *

Splitting up was a terrible idea, but what was Louie gonna do? His and his brother’s stuff was stolen and they needed to get them back. There were worse ways his morning could be going, but waking up to a non-stop blaring alarm and getting his phone stolen by a gnome still sucked. He was also getting attacked by mosquitoes.

The duck thought about what he might do when he caught up to one of the thieves. Their legs were tiny, but surprisingly fast. ...Or maybe they just had a head start. Either way, the first thing Louie needed to do was find the little creatures and get the phone and journal back.

Maybe he could trade them for a WaddlePad? He didn’t have one on him, but they didn’t know that.

A bush rustled. A pointy hat popped out of it. The gnome ran away. “Hey,” Louie called after the little man. He wasn’t fast, but neither was the gnome. It carried a can of Pep in its arms. He followed it deeper into the forest, finding Huey attempting to convince the gnomes to give them their stuff back.

Huey’s book, Louie’s phone and other miscellaneous items were all piled in an old golf cart guarded by about six gnomes holding sticks. They looked no taller or stronger than the others though. One of them even seemed to be focusing more on a family of squirrels than the two new arrivals.

“We have a six pack of Pep back home,” Huey offered, “What about that?”

The leader stood on a tree stump in attempt to be eye level with Huey. He had red hat and graying brown fur and beard. “A six pack of the thing that choked a third of our members to death,” he challenged. “We can cut the plastic up and just give you the cans,” Huey said.

“And risk them rolling away? No thank you." _'Hypocrite. One of the gnomes just brought one.'_ The leader was just being difficult at this point. Huey seemed to realize this too because he finally just gave up and asked what they want.

The leader rubbed his chin before answering, “Butterflies.”

_‘What?’_

“Butterflies,” Huey asked.

“Butterflies are illegal in certain parts of the woods,” the leader explained, “but if you can get us some…” The leader trailed off as Huey sputtered about not wanting to break the law.

“Oh, forget this!” Louie stomped over to the golf cart. The gnomes guarding the thing poked him violently with their sticks. Louie grabbed a shovel off the pile to scoop them away. He then grabbed his and Huey’s stuff and took a seat in the cart. The gnomes continued to attack him as he started up the golf cart.

The golf cart jerked forward. Louie kept swerving and stopping the car in his attempt to drive. He moved toward Huey, handing him his journal and telling him to get in the cart. The leader yelled as the brothers two drove off.

Louie was slowly getting the hang of driving with Huey holding on to his constantly jerking seat. “Was stealing the golf cart necessary,” he asked his brother. “Do you really want to walk all the way back home,” answered Louie. The two were already a fair distance away from where the gnomes were. Before Huey could argue with his brother a large shadow overtook them. They looked behind in shock to see gnomes climbing over each other to create the giant monster.

“So that’s what _Gnomezilla_ is,” Huey gasped. Louie stomped on the ignition, not caring about how bad he drove anymore.

* * *

 _Gnomezilla_ did a better job keeping up with them than a regular gnome could. It pushed everything down and stepped over obstacles. The ducks barely stood a chance as the monster quickly caught up with them.

Fists were falling and the boys risked being stepped on. They felt lucky being able to dodge, but nowhere in the forest was safe. Huey climbed over his younger brother to take control of the wheel. He had a better idea on how to drive.

Some stray gnomes were shot at them. The little creatures attacked them and climbed in front of Huey’s face. Louie grabbed the shovel and knocked the thing off Huey’s face, along with all the others in their cart.

“Why are they chasing us,” Louie asked. Another gnome was thrown off.

Huey dodged another foot. “Probably because you stole their golf cart.”

“They stole first.”

The cart suddenly hit a large rock, causing it to topple over the hill, scattering its contents to the ground, including its passengers. The boys were now lost, cornered, and missing a hat. They searched for anything to defend themselves. The shovel got lost in the fall and they still didn’t have a leaf blower. Huey searched for something, _anything_ , to fight the gnomes off while Louie dug through the shiny things, like coins and jewelry, that fell out of the trunk.

 _Gnomezilla_ eclipsed the sun in front of them. Its hand grew bigger as it reached closer and closer to them. Huey shut his eyes. …And nothing happened. He opened his eyes again to see Louie shining a flashlight at _Gnomezilla_ , and the monster shrinking as a result.

Louie switched the flashlight off and turned to Huey. “You alright?” “Yeah,” the older brother nodded, “How did you do that?” Louie handed him the flashlight. It had a gem rubber-banded to it. “I remembered this page in the journal about size-altering gems,” Louie explained, “I thought I’d try my luck when a bunch of jewelry fell out the trunk.” Huey smiled, thanking his sibling.

Whatever moment they were having was soon interrupted by one-centimeter gnomes biting them. Huey threateningly aimed the flashlight at them. The tiny gnomes quickly scurried away, but the one recognized as the leader, Jeff, shook his fist and yelled, “Give us our stuff back!”

Huey reminded him that the gnomes stole first.

“Fine! Keep your stuff. Just give us the golf cart.”

Huey lowered the flashlight and said, “Okay.” The gnomes were soon returned to normal and took the golf cart back with everything in it. Sadly, the oldest Duck sibling could not find the journal or his favored red hat in the cleaned-up mess.

“I got your book back,” Louie handed the journal to him, tilting his head in the direction of a nearby hill where he found it. “I also snatched this,” he pulled an old bolo tie with a blue amulet out of his pocket, shrugged and continued, “He never said to give him everything in the golf cart.”

“Sorry about your hat.”

“It’s fine.” Huey handed his brother the flashlight back. “It was old anyway.”

“You wanna go home?”

He tucked the book under his arm and followed his brother. After today, he decided to hold onto the journal. At least for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Huey will get another hat. I would also like to point out that the gnomes look like dogs.


End file.
